Hermione Granger and the Dirge of Malfoy Pride
by Elyse88
Summary: Prequal to Den of Maleficence. Hermione Granger is a sneaky and dangerous Muggle. Lucius knows this, which is why he isn't surprised when she achieves the impossible and wins them their freedom from Azkaban after the war. But what will be her price?


**Hermione Granger and the Dirge of Malfoy Pride, Honour and Traditional, Pureblood Conduct.**

It was a mark of change, an all encompassing, silent and swooping change that had been carried on the wind. Lucius had once believed that here in his families' traditional house change couldn't touch them.

How wrong he now knew he had been.

Because change _was_ happening and it had taken the entire wizarding world by storm. He just never would have thought that he would have cause to be grateful for it even in this small way.

"How did she do it?" his wife whispered to the room at large in what could only be described as utter disbelief.

Lucius looked up from the letter he had been steadily re-reading for the past ten minutes on his writing desk. His wife was staring at her hands as if she was looking at them for the last time.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and both his son on the divan and his wife in an armchair by the fire looked up at him.

"How did she do it?" Narcissa asked again, this time with more command in her voice.

"I don't know Cissa," Lucius replied warily, "But what is done, is done."

Even though he had spoken honestly enough, it did not stop Nacissa from looking up at him as if he were a monster. It was as if he'd just sold them into slavery _again. B_ut then- could he be sure that he hadn't?

Lucius judged by the cast of his sons shoulders and the almost terrified look on his face that Draco certainly seemed to think that the situation was serious enough.

Lucius felt a shiver creeping up his spine. Was this fear? Was he really afraid of this woman?

"Draco," he prompted. "Could you perhaps shed a little light?"

Draco shook his head. "None that you'd like to hear," he rasped emotionally.

His mother raised a delicate hand to her mouth, fighting off hysterics.

"Dipsy!" Lucius called.

A small house elf wearing a crisp looking tea towel appeared and cowered appropriately by the desk.

"Fetch your mistress a cup of tea," he ordered and then turned to Draco, "A drink son?"

Draco looked appreciative.

"Fetch the brandy in a decanter," he ordered.

Dipsy disappeared with a crack and Lucius turned back to his family.

"Tell me," he ordered Draco.

"You don't know what she's like," Draco said launching to his feet suddenly and into a monologue. "She's absolutely beastly. Father, she's capable of anything, of the _worst_ sort of behaviour. Practically a barbarian in fact! Why, I remember one time she led poor Dolores Umbridge into the forbidden forest in the _hope_ that she'd be murdered by any number of the loathsome creatures that live in there. She led Umbridge straight to a pack of centaurs. "

Draco's tirade only ended when Dipsy reappeared loudly baring the refreshments.

Lucius gestured for her to place the tray with the tea and decanted brandy down on his desk. He then personally measured out a shot of brandy for his wife's tea.

"Take this to your mistress," he ordered handing the tea to the house elf. He then poured two measured amounts for himself and for Draco, who all but leapt forward to take the glass offered.

It was quite rare that Lucius allowed his son to drink in their presence. Lucius supposed Draco was enjoying the honour despite everything.

"Yes, but can anything be done about it?" Narcissa asked quietly, taking a shaky sip from her tea.

"Not according to this letter," Lucius replied despairingly. "It's no Unbreakable Vow but she's got the law on her side. A verbal agreement is all she would need to reverse the proceedings of today's trial. She's even got it in writing."

This was enough to finally tip Narcissa into sobbing despair.

Lucius watched her shoulders shaking helplessly and did not even follow Draco's lead as his son went over to the armchair and sat precariously on the armrest, draping a comforting arm around his mother.

How could he when he had gotten them into this mess?

"You sold our souls to the devil!" Narcissa accused angrily through her sobbing.

Lucius could not possibly have looked more ashamed and helpless than he felt.

"Couldn't you try to bargain with her father? She's a Muggle after all. Have you tried gold?" Draco asked.

"Of course I have Draco," Lucius replied impatiently. "She refused to put a price on what it is she wants from us. She says it's much more than just money."

The Malfoys shuddered collectively. Even Dipsy looked disturbed from where she was lurking quietly in the corner.

"She's a monster," Narcissa moaned. "Why could she not just tell us? Why keep us in such suspense?"

"To be fair," Draco said hesitantly, "She did just save us from life imprisonment in Azkaban."

This only made Narcissa's sobbing worse, "I think I'd prefer Azkaban to whatever it is she's going to make us do."

"Now, now," Lucius replied walking over to his wife and patting her shoulder gently. She tried to shrug his hand off. "We could be completely overreacting. After all, Draco said earlier that she's a peculiar creature. If she's anything like Potter it might just be that she was doing the entire thing for her own ridiculously pious and noble reasons."

Draco snorted. "She punched me in third year," he paused for effect, "Right in the face."

Yes well, Lucius would admit, her behaviour didn't seem particularly pious _or_ noble.

"She's brilliant father," Draco admitted grudgingly, "Brilliant and scary."

And on that note, there was a flare of green fire in the fireplace and the visit they had all been dreading was taking place even earlier than they had expected.

Narcissa, her nerves completely shot, took one look at the face in the fireplace and upended her tea with her violently quaking hands. Dipsy darted forward to clean up the mess.

"Quickly you interminable swine," Narcissa ordered angrily, obviously embarrassed.

Lucius didn't miss the disapproving look on their visitor's face.

"Miss Granger," he greeted with feigned politeness, "to what do we owe the pleasure so soon?"

Granger arched an eyebrow, "Well actually I wanted to congratulate you all on your freedom."

And then she gazed around the room appraising both its occupants and its furnishings with quick, clever eyes.

"It's a nice place you have here Mr Malfoy," she said politely but with steel in her eyes, "Very different to how I remember it being the last time I was here."

It took a moment for Lucius to recall to what she was referring. Panic shot through him when it registered. He turned his worried eyes over to his wife who was looking likewise distraught and then to his son who was glaring maliciously at the head in the fireplace.

"Yes," Lucius replied in a restrained voice, "Well I'll think you will find Miss Granger that we are in an entirely different wing of the manor to your err..." and here he paused trying to find the appropriate words, "previous visit."

As if 'visit' were a fitting description for the time Potter and his lackeys had been hauled into their house and imprisoned. She, Granger had even been tortured by his psychotic sister-in-law and he was willing to bet that she hadn't forgotten who it was who had desperately tried to use their incarceration to barter himself higher into the Dark Lords favour. He was dealing with a dangerous and clever Muggle after all.

There was something in her face that assured him that she was thinking exactly along the same lines as he.

"Well, never mind that," she said a little cooly. "How are you going to celebrate?"

He glanced wearily at his family, they too were looking apprehensive.

"With all due respect Miss Granger, wouldn't you prefer to skip straight ahead to business?" he asked.

Hermione looked impatient, "Well yes if you would prefer, I was only trying to be polite."

Lucius heard his wife sight minutely. He too felt a little relieved that the unfathomable and sneaky Mudblood would not continue to string them along for much longer.

"I suppose you would like to know exactly what it is you bartered for your freedom," she said but not unkindly. It almost seemed like she was sympathetic.

Lucius was not buying it. Neither was Draco if the look of disdain on his face was anything to go by.

"Well, it's all quite simple really. Quite a clever plan if I do say so myself. But you must realize," she went on excruciatingly, "That it wasn't easy to win your freedom. Convincing Harry was a horrendous task and I'll probably be making it up to him for years to come..."

"Yes, yes we realize that, girl. We know you pulled off the impossible but tell us what you want!" Narcissa demanded, obviously aggravated by the strain and tension.

Granger's deadly gaze was then directed at his wife.

"It was only because of you that he agreed," she told Narcissa, "Because you saved his life."

"I did," Narcissa sniffed, "And I would have thought that it would have guaranteed your testimonies with no strings attached."

Hermione chuckled. "Have you forgotten, Mrs. Malfoy that we saved Draco's life more than once? I know that Draco hasn't."

And Lucius eyed his son, who was looking ashamed. He hadn't informed them that Potters little gang had repeated the favour more than once.

"You can't be sure that Dolohov was about to kill me on the stairs that time," Draco argued.

"No," Hermione replied crisply, "But can we be sure that he _wasn't_ going to? I wouldn't bet on it."

"That aside," Lucius intervened, "We are undeniably in your debt. You saw to it that the bargain was binding and legal. What is it that you want from us?"

A calculating look came over the girl's face.

"Fundamentally I want two things," she said, "But they will encompass much more. I want money for my house elf activism group, the Society for the Preservation for Elvish Welfare and I want political support at all times in the future during my career."

"You want us to be your patron?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"No," Hermione replied tartly. "I want us to form an alliance."

Narcissa gave a withering moan of barely repressed anger. Draco was staring at Granger as if he'd never seen anything like her before in his life. He, Lucius, was really quite unsure how he looked because he was having trouble even forming a coherent reply.

"The Malfoy family, allied with a Mudblood?" he mumbled, staring at his family with horror. Narcissa was looking on glassy eyed and Draco as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's quite enough of that language, Mr. Malfoy," Granger barked angrily. "Isn't that attitude what got you into trouble in the first place?"

"Surely," Lucius countered, "There are plenty of other families- of other _businesses_ that would be willing to support Hermione Granger, savior of the wizarding world in her pursuits."

Hermione shrugged, "Perhaps, but I don't want any other support. I want _your_ support. I want to make an example out of your family and I want to use every single, scant millimetre of power that you have."

"I don't understand," Lucius conceded.

Granger sighed impatiently.

"Things are changing around here, Mr. Malfoy," she said in a warning tone, "and the sooner you and the rest of the purebloods realize that and adjust, the easier it will be for everyone. If you refuse to accept the new terms of the wizarding world, well..." her words trailed off menacingly.

"Are you threatening me, Miss Granger?"

"Certainly not," she replied innocently, "I merely wished to imply that if you do not move forward with the times, well then your family will certainly become extinct with Draco's generation purely because Malfoy enterprises will disintegrate and die. I refer particulary to the newly relaxed attitudes regarding Muggles and Muggleborns."

"Malfoy Enterprises has been a very successful and dominating business since before even your grandfather was born child," Lucius replied outraged at her impertinence.

She seemingly did not hear him or was simply ignoring him. Her focus was now on Draco's face.

"You know, Draco, it's really you to whom I should be talking. After all, this is mostly going to come down to you," she explained.

"How dare you!" Lucius roared.

She turned her head to glare back at him, "Well it does make sense, Mr. Malfoy. After all, Draco belongs to the current generation; the generation that are changing things, fixing things that have long needed mending. I'm not holding out hope that you and your wife can change your appalling attitudes but perhaps there is still hope for Draco. He saw exactly how cruel and wrong Voldemort was with his own eyes. That must have left an impression. It's him I want to publicly work with."

"Nothing needs to change, you impertinent child," Narcissa insisted from the armchair.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is exactly what I'm talking about," and then she gave Draco a significant look.

To Lucius' great surprise, Draco was looking very thoughtful; a look he did not often see on his son's face.

"So let me get this straight," Draco spoke up directly to the Granger woman, "You are blackmailing my family into offering monetary support for your little elf foundation."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, well it's a start on some of the things that need to be changed."

"And you want me to be, what? A poster boy for your cause?"

Hermione shrugged, "Something like that, if you like."

"You want a Malfoy to publicly head the Society for the Preservation of Elvish Welfare?" he queried, just to be sure.

"Well yes, you'd just be a figurehead of course. All the real power and decision making would still be left up to me."

"It's brilliant," Draco said quietly. So quietly in fact that Lucius was able to fool himself into believing that he was merely hearing things.

Until the Granger bint started grinning at his son like they were allies or something.

"Exactly," she replied.

"It's so, so... Slytherin!" Draco blurted out, and to Lucius' horror he was looking at the girl with something that resembled awe and respect.

Granger's smile grew wider.

"Of course, we've still got Hogwarts to complete and a little bird at the ministry informed me that they are drawing up plans to open a Magical University in the coming year so I'll be wanting to attend that. I figure, we can spend the next couple of years really gauging the atmosphere and making sure it's the right time for change. Then, once we have everything planned out, we can swiftly get things into motion."

"You realize, of course," Lucius cut in, "That Draco does not agree with your little project on strictly moral grounds. House elves do not _want_ to be freed."

Hermione glared at him so quickly and with such an edge that he was surprised he couldn't feel it physically.

"I don't think you, or Draco for that matter, are ones to talk about morals. Do you?"

"In case you didn't realize," Lucius replied slyly, "You're the one blackmailing us into giving you money and political support. I think when it comes to morals, you might want to re-analyse yourself and define the world unscrupulous."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not stupid enough to say this is for the greater good, because I learnt that lesson in a way that I will never be able to forget. What I will say is that sometimes, bending the rules can be a catalyst for change and I'm all for change."

"I noticed," Lucius replied dryly.

"If this is all too much for you, Mr. Malfoy," Granger replied irritably, "I can always have my testimony and Harry's withdrawn. It wouldn't be too difficult because the Wizengamot are eager to see you punished. You can stand trial again, only this time, alone."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the girl and drew himself up to his full height, trying for every inch of intimidation he could muster.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"No I didn't think so," she said. "Besides, if you'll only open your mind a little you might actually see how beneficial a public alliance between your family and me could be."

"A little bit egotistical, aren't we?" Lucius drawled in reply. "After all, you're only Potter's best friend and a mere teenager. What makes you think you're ever going to really _be_ somebody."

But Granger just grinned as if she had a secret, "Well let's put it this way Mr Malfoy. After the war, after this morning and after the way I have just completely succeeded in manipulating you to do exactly what I want, would you be willing to wager your freedom from this deal that I won't be?"

"And if you prove me wrong?"

"Your entire fortune, including the manor."

She was right, of course, Lucius could never make that wager.

"This is not over, Granger, how you can think you can just waltz in here and commandeer our money and even our son for your cause is beyond me."

"Oh, I want much more than that," Hermione replied cooly, "But I doubt you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Lucius replied, "There's not much I wouldn't believe of you."

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Ok, the truth is there is something I want even more than funding for S.P.E.W. and political support for my causes."

"And that would be?"

"I wanted...I want to help you."

Of everything he had expected to come out of her mouth, that was the very last thing. It was so preposterous he had to laugh. He heard Narcissa's tinkling laugh join his own.

"I find that incredibly difficult to believe, Miss Granger."

She had a hard glint in her eye now. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me," she replied with acid in her voice, "But it's the truth. Mrs. Malfoy helped Harry and I saw the way you cared for Draco. I saw firsthand the way Voldemort treated you and I didn't believe for a second that you really _wanted_ to be under his command like that. The truth is, I think you're a bunch of self important bigots who have committed atrocious crimes, but I do not believe that you were for one second the mindless devotees to Voldemort's cause that others think you were."

Lucius began a slow, sarcastic clap, staring down at her head in the fire place sardonically. "Oh well done Miss Granger. You've got us all worked out. Shall we all be friends now and braid each other's hair?"

She scowled back up at him, "Lose the sarcasm, Lucius, I own you now."

The way she said it, so deadly seriously, stopped him in his tracks. She'd been letting him get away with impertinence, but he'd been on a leash the entire time without even realizing it. Because she was right, she'd just saved his life and more importantly, his families'. She _did_ own him.

"Pray tell," he began more politely, "how do you intend to help us then?"

"Like I said," she replied stiffly, "You're going to need guidance in the new magical world and I can provide that guidance."

"Absolutely not," Narcissa sniffed, "As if we'd ever desire your help."

Hermione shrugged looking weary and tired of arguing, "Well if you change your mind sometime in the next few years, I won't blame you."

"Let's not forget this little bargain of ours," Lucius said still eager to find some kind of loophole, "What will our support entail, I mean personally, apart from the obvious."

"I'll expect you to set your house elves free of course," Granger replied.

'_Of course'_ Lucius thought with malice.

"I'd like to see a more Muggle friendly attitude from your family as I explained."

"Not that we'll have much choice if your so called changes go ahead," Lucius snarled.

"Well Draco will be in the perfect position then to help you with your public face, head of the board for elvish welfare and working in close contact with a Muggleborn."

This was exactly why Draco was so taken with the idea he had called 'brilliant.' If these changes were going to have such far reaching consequences Lucius understood that it would be best to be prepared. This little bargain could possible work out to their advantage, at least in a very small way.

Possibly.

"Anything else, Master?"

"Yes," Hermione replied looking deeply disturbed. "Don't call me Master and don't you _ever_ start kissing the hem of my robes when I'm displeased with you."

"Har, har," Lucius replied bitterly.

"Just try not to keep living in the Bronze Age," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and then she turned her them on Draco. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts next week. You at least seem like you have some modicum of sense in you."

"So this conversation is finished?" Lucius demanded to know.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied, betraying how tired she was. "I was up all night preparing for your trial and I need some sleep."

She turned to Narcissa then and bobbed her head politely. "Mrs. Malfoy, I hope you will consider what I've been talking about. I'd hate to see your family suffer even more, if only because you saved my best friends life."

Narcissa turned her eyes away as if stung, and refused to meet the Granger girls gaze again. Lucius was ashamed that it was all Narcissa could find it in her power to do. What had he brought them down to?

"Mr. Malfoy, I'll be in contact" was all she said to him.

And even as she disappeared into the green flames, Lucius was composing a silent lament in his head for the life he had always known and enjoyed. It was a dirge.

AN/ This is a prequel to the story Hermione Granger and the Den of Immorality and General Slytherin Maleficence. Please go ahead and read the companion piece as this is a mere drop in the deluge that is what I envision for Hermione Grangers life after Deathly Hallows.


End file.
